Concussion Grenade
Concussion Grenades are a type of Tactical Grenade featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Black Ops III ''and Lethal Grenade in the Zombies mode of [[Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare|''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare]]. Call of Duty: Black Ops Concussion grenades are very similar to stun grenades. They are designed to deliver concussive trauma to the enemy, disorienting them. It takes 0.3 seconds to prepare and will detonate on contact with the ground or an object after one second. Its effect reaches out to 42.6 feet (12.8m), and the thrower will receive a hit marker if the enemy is within this range. It should be noted that it is possible for the player to stun him or herself, although this produces no hit marker. It is also possible to stun a friendly in hardcore game types, which does produce a hit marker. Concussion grenades detonate after a certain time period AND when they impact an object or the ground, whereas flashbangs detonate only after a certain time period. This means flashbangs may detonate while still airborne, when concussion grenades will always 'wait' until they hit something. This is an advantage for using the concussion grenade, because if the grenade is being thrown over a long distance, a flashbang may detonate in mid-air before reaching the target, but a concussion will not. Using concussion grenades has severe disadvantages when the enemy is already aiming in the player's direction because their visibility will barely be altered, and they can still fire and kill the player without moving their reticle that much. Therefore, moving quickly after using a concussion grenade is more important than with a flashbang. One of the disadvantages of the concussion grenade is that the actual blinding radius is lower than the flashbang's radius. However this isn't needed as much because it slows movement. This allows for the killing of unsuspecting targets more effectively. If a player is hit by a flashbang, and are aware of their surroundings, they may be able to blindly run for cover, and wait for the flash to wear off. However if the player is hit by a concussion grenade, they are slowed down a great deal, so are often not able to get to cover. Therefore, a concussion grenade is more useful against a moving target who isn't aware of the thrower's location, and a flashbang more useful against players who may be aware of the thrower's location and are looking in that direction. Concussion Grenade Create-A-Class BO.jpg|The Concussion Grenade in Create-A-Class ELITE Concussion Grenade BO.png|Render of the Concussion Grenade Flying Concussion Grenade BO.jpg|Concussion Grenade in flight. Primed Concussion Grenade BO.jpg|Priming a Concussion Grenade. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Concussion Grenade appears once again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The Concussion Grenade has two notable changes. One being the longer pin pull animation and the second being the larger radius affected by the blast. It does the same basic thing as its Black Ops counterpart, with the exception of a slightly whiter screen when being affected by one. It is unlocked at level 4 in Multiplayer. Stunning an enemy counts as "tagging" an enemy while using Recon. It looks like the flashbang from previous games, with a white wrap instead of a red one. In-Game Concussion Grenade MW3.jpg|Concussion Grenade as it appears in-game Concussion Grenade priming MW3.jpg|Priming a Concussion Grenade. Held Concussion Grenade MW3.png|A player holding a Concussion grenade. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Concussion Grenade returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is essentially unchanged from previous Call of Duty games. In multiplayer, each concussion grenade costs one Pick Ten point, up to a maximum of two grenades. Concussion grenades can be rendered almost totally ineffective by the Tactical Mask perk. Concussion in air BOII.jpg|Concussion Grenade in the air Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Concussion Grenade returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Concussion Grenade reappears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Concussion Grenade model CoDG.png|The model of the Concussion Grenade. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Concussion Grenade returns to Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Concussion Grenade Menu Icon BOIII.png Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Trivia *If a player is stunned by the concussion grenade in the Wii version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the player will experience an effect similar to a shellshock. *On the Call of Duty: Ghosts model, "explosion" is misspelled "exploosion". *In Safeguard, enemies stunned by the Concussion Grenade will not attack the player in any way, but they will walk in the player's general direction. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Tactical Equipment